


Haikyuu Oneshots!

by Flaaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe more - Freeform, Smut, Unrequited Love, a lot of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: Many oneshots of an anime called 'Haikyuu!' a volleyball anime~!Status: ongoing with slow updates.





	

**Welcome to my newest fanfiction!**

**This one is based of Haikyuu OTPs!  
(Kuroken, Kagehina, BokuAka, Daisuga, Iwaoi etc.)**

 

**Hope you enjoy!**

****

****


End file.
